Natsu's Little Flame
by Lucidgod
Summary: When found a village burnt to the ground who knew that he would find the second part of his life in the most horrific of places and that it would bring a series of joy. NaZa(mainly), with bits of Mirajane and others. Will Turn M later on, Also no Flames Please.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so basically this is my first fanfic and I got inspiration of this story I read when Natsu found a little baby and basically adopted her I thought that was a great idea and decided to write my own. So anyway sit back and relax and enjoy the read if possible. No flames, this will also be a Natsu. Mirajane, Erza and others (EXECPT LUCY I AM TIRED OF NALU oh also there may be some lemon…)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prologue

"Natsuuu, when are we there yet?" Happy asked for the fiftieth time on their journey.

"Honestly Happy… I have no idea either." Natsu said, then burst out laughing.

Happy sweat dropped at this action as Natsu was clutching his ribs trying to contain his laughter.

"Oi, Oi Natsu you know if we don't hurry, we lose their trail and therefore not have any money, which means no food, which then means no good night sleep, which then means bad performance on missions, which then means-." Happy breathed in heavily then whispered"-Erza."

Immediately after Happy said that Natsu stopped laughing and began shivering.

"Geez Happy if you wanted me to move, you could've just said something besides the promise of death." Natsu replied hoarsely while his face was drained of colour.

"Aye sir!" Happy replied quite happily (no pun intended).

Natsu turned and looked on ahead when the faint smell of ash and sulphur filled his nostrils, he immediately spun on his heel and sprinted off in that direction which held the origins of the smell.

Happy was caught off guard and began flying off after Natsu who he saw standing on the edge off cliff overlooking a village.

"Natsu why did you run off like that you had me really worried for a second the-" Happy stopped mid-sentence when he saw what Natsu was looking at, a village was burning, bodies littered the ground and most of the houses looked ransacked.

Happy looked on in horror as Natsu suddenly leapt off the cliff and begin running into the burning village.

"Natsu, what are you doing!?" Happy yelled after him before copying his action and flying after him.

"There has to be survivors Happy there is no way nobody didn't get out of this alive!." Natsu exclaimed with a fearful and angry look on his face.

"Aye!" Happy replied with a frightful look plastered on his face.

Natsu began running through the village calling out for survivors while searching rooms of different houses and shops while jumping over rubble and fallen carts, He was on the verge of giving up when he heard it, the faint heartbeat and sniffles of a person. He would have to thank Igneel wherever he is for the advanced hearing and smell. Natsu began sprinting off in the direction of the faint sounds but while he was getting closer, they suddenly stopped and Natsu began panicking he desperately needed to hear it one more time just once more and he would be able to save that person. But to his dismay he could not hear it anymore as despair crept on his heart he turned around getting ready to fetch Happy and continue the mission.

*Boom Boom*

He immediately turned around and headed off in the direction of life, he found himself at a cottage on a cliff overlooking the sea, he walked over to the front of the house and opened the front gate, then proceeded to run and kick down the door, but he was greeted by a gruesome sight as he saw a man and woman holding hands on the floor with both their throats cut across a messy line. He then crouched down and closed their eyes when he heard it again.

*Boom Boom*

He then began walking over to the corner of the room where it was coming from and saw a loose floorboard. He opened it up and saw a bundle of pink cloth squirming. He picked it up and began to slowly unwrap it to reveal a baby girl no more than a year old with a tuft of pink hair atop her head, as Natsu began examining her his eyes widened as the baby girl was smiling up at him with deep amber eyes stabbing right through his and melting his heart, he suddenly without any control began smiling back. Which made her start laughing and begin grabbing his face. He lifted her away and began looking at her eyes again.

"Dada!"

Natsu froze while his mind began processing this information then something clicked he began to start feeling warm and his face suddenly broke out into one of his trademark toothy grins. Something he never felt before but only when he was with Igneel.

A true family

He decided he would not let this little child face the horrors of this world on her own, to grow up parentless, to not let her be alone for her life and to not be abandoned and left here to die, he then came to a decision.

'That's right little one I'm your Dada from now own.' Natsu proclaimed whole heartedly to the innocent child while flashing one of his trademark toothy grins at her.

The baby girl started squealing in unequal glee and happiness, then raising her hands to Natsu.

"Dada, Hug, Sleepy."

Natsu chuckled then embraced her into a hug with her head buried in his shoulder. Natsu began patting her back and walked out of the house into the front garden where at that time she was fast asleep and Happy began flying at Natsu with tears pouring down his face while yelling.

"NATSUUU I THOUGHT YOU DISAPPERED I WAS SO WORR-." Natsu then raised his index finger to his lips to quiet him down, then pointing at the child he was carrying. Happy began to sputter out.

"W-W-Who is t-t-that N-N-Natsu?" Happy asked confused.

"Happy this is the only survivor of the attack I could find both of her parents have been killed and I found her under some floorboards." Natsu explained while rocking the baby back and forth.

Happy had a sad look in his face as he looked down but then stared in shock as Natsu then added 'She is also now my daughter, which makes you her brother.' Happy stared at Natsu's smiling face which showed that he was telling the truth Happy then broke out into a fit of joy and happiness as he started flying around the baby girl with the biggest smile on his face, before a paw came resting on her face while Happy muttered.

"As your big brother, I will protect you against everything, I promise." Natsu smiled at this before seeing Happy now don a scared look.

"Happy what's wrong?" Natsu asked curiously Happy turned to look at him with his eyes bulging.

"Erza.." Happy whispered.

Natsu froze he knew Erza would beat him and try to convince him to give away his daughter to another family, but damned if he was going to let her do that he would just have to convince her otherwise and if not well…. screw her, he would only get away with a couple of broken ribs.

"Don't worry happy I'll figure something out we wont lose her." Natsu stated firmly and set off back to the hotel they were staying at.

Happy followed him "Aye sir!".


	2. Chapter 2

As Natsu and Happy walked out of the forest and towards the hotel, Natsu couldn't help bring up memories of him and Igneel and how he asked him if he loved him like a father.

(FlashBack)

_July 5__th__ X777_

_Igneel watched his son eat his dinner consisting of animals hunted by Natsu earlier that day. As Natsu happily bit into one of the deer legs Igneel decided to ask him a question which has been on his mind for the past few weeks._

"_**Natsu.**__" Igneel asked his voice bouncing off the walls in the cave. Natsu looked up at him his eyes full of admiration._

"_Yeah Igneel, what is it?"_

_Igneel took a breath and then began "__**Natsu what do you see me as?**__" Igneel asked expectantly, curious of Natsu's answer._

_Natsu looked at him and said "A dragon?" Normally Igneel would have started laughing now but instead softened his gaze and then asked._

"_**No, I meant what do you feel for me, as in do you want me to be near you most of the time?**__" Igneel asked then hesitantly added "__**Do you see me as a-a-a-a-"**__Igneel began stuttering. _

_Natsu looked up at him "see you as what Igneel?" Natsu asked cautiously._

"_**A Father" **__Igneel finished his sentenced now he waited for what seemed like an eternity._

_Natsu looked at the ground and began "Well yeah course I see you as a dad Igneel, every time you praise me I feel like I made you proud in my own way, every day I hope to see you and teach me new skills, and also finally I can't imagine anyone else replacing you as you are the only one I love as true family." Natsu finished still not looking up waiting for Igneel's response._

_Saying Igneel was shocked would be an understatement as he looked at the dense, clueless brat that he saw as a son just explained what a father was to a son. Igneel felt relieved as he know knew that his felt the same way._

_Natsu was still looking down when a talon raised his chin to stare into Igneel's yellow eyes and with a loud whisper he said "__**Thank you my son"**__ then closed his eyes and fell asleep._

_Natsu looked at him then rested his head against Igneel's belly and slowly fall asleep._

(Flashback End)

Natsu slowly opened his eyes as he say a pair of amber ones leaning back from his chest to stare at his onyx ones with a smile then began to giggle as Natsu started to smile his toothy grin back at his daughter.

"What's wrong did you think that daddy was sleep walking all the way back to the hotel?" Natsu asked the baby girl who responded by snuggling into Natsu's broad chest.

Happy who saw this began to smile "When she's older are you going to teach her magic like yours?" Happy asked anxiously.

Natsu began snickering as he proclaimed "Course I am Happy she's gonna be a beautiful, badass fire mage who can take out anyone just by looking at them and then we she's old enough BAM! We're gonna see who's tougher by having a full out fight." Happy looked horrified at first but regained his smile when he added "But for the next couple of decades she is she my princess and I am the fierce dragon guarding her!" He finished loudly which caused his daughter to squirm but give a sigh of contentment.

As they reached the entrance to the hotel, they saw numerous woman swooning over Natsu as he lovingly held onto his daughter completely oblivious to the outside world as he stared into her amber eyes which held his gaze. It was only Happy tugging his long sleeve to get him to pay attention to the woman at the reception trying to get his attention.

"Oh what I'm sorry I was completely distracted just then, I apologise." Natsu then bowed his head in forgiveness.

"Don't worry sir, I can tell by your face that you love that child very much, but as I was saying fairy tails rooms are up at the top floor in the v.i.p hallway just take the elevator over there." She said pointing over to an elevator at the side of the lobby.

"E-E-E-E-Elevator" Natsu whispered all the colour drained from his face.

"Is there something wrong sir?" The receptionist asked.

"H-H-H-H-How many floors are there?" Natsu asked meekly afraid of the answer.

"About fifty Floors Sir" The receptionist answered sweetly.

If his daughter wasn't here he would flown through all fifty floors with his magic, But she was and he didn't want to wake her so he would have to go through hell to get her to safety and comfort. Happy snickered as went up and whispered into his baby sisters ear.

"Natsu's may act all tough but his greatest weakness is transportation and he always becomes defeated by it no matter how strong he is." Happy finished while Natsu sent him a glare, meanwhile his daughter looked up at him and shook her head at him, then proceeded to snuggle back into his chest.

Natsu looked dumbstruck at his daughters action and hung his head in shame as he dragged his feet to elevator.

Natsu then thought to himself.

_Geez I wonder what will happen when Erza gets back._

**(Five hours later)**

Erza walked down the v.i.p hallway making her way to her room after a tiring day of taking down a dark guild that has been rampaging through the countryside, she also needed to have a 'word' with Natsu about why he wasn't there at the base to help clear out the cave they were hiding in, she waited there for an hour then proceeded to beat the crap out the guild. As she walked over to her room she decided to go and see if Natsu was at his room. So she turned around and marched over to his door. When she was about to knock on the door in opened and showed a very happy Natsu who had one of his biggest grins yet as she looked down she saw that he was cradling something small in his hands covered in pink blankets. She decided to then ask.

"Natsu, what is that you're carrying in your hands and also why are you being careful with it like your life depended on it?" Erza asked curiously.

"Oh this is a child I found on the way in a village" Natsu asked his gaze never leaving his child who still had a soft smile stuck on his face.

"Oh okay that expl- NO IT DOESN'T WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE SOME RANDOM CHILD IN YOUR ARMS, OH PLEASE GOD DON'T TELL ME YOU KIDNAPPED IT, EVEN YOU MUST HAVE SOM-"Erza was cut off her rant as Natsu clamped his hand over her mouth as he put his index finger between his lips in silence action as he pointed at the squirming bundle in his arms.

"Erza come in we'll discuss inside not out in the hallway where everyone can hear us, oh also please don't yell I don't want to wake her." Natsu finished softly.

Erza could only stand shocked as she dumbly nodded her head and followed him inside to his bedroom. The reason why she is shocked is because one, Natsu was acting mature and smart and secondly he was showing manners.

Natsu sat on the bed still cradling the child. Erza finally got a good look at the child's face and saw a tuft of pink hair and small rounded face but the most literally eye catching thing about her was her amber eyes that made you feel like you were looking at a honey pot.

Erza couldn't help but Let out a long awwww as she looked at her. She then shook her head clear and asked softly.

"Natsu where did you get the child?" she looked expectantly at him as his expression turned grim.

"Well it started as me and happy where searching for the dark guild, when I suddenly picked up the stench of sulphur and ash, I immediately ran to the source." Erza was begging to see were this was going. "When I got there I saw the village burned down the people killed and desecrated, the houses pillaged and the sky turned red." Erza clenched her fists and began to seethe in anger. " I desperately began to search for survivors as me and Happy split up and headed in different directions, I searched each and every building looking for someone but to no such luck." Erza looked at the baby then cut in "But what about her where did she come fr-" Natsu interrupted her "I'm getting to that park just wait a second, now were was I, that's right I finally gave up and began to walk away when I heard it a soft heartbeat calling to me, beckoning me to come, so I ran as fast as I could and ran into a cottage on the Cliffside. As I walked in I saw a man and a woman holding hands while their throats were slit." Erza looked away in disgust as Natsu continued. "As I paid my respects to them, I heard sniffling come from below at corner in the floorboards, so I went over and opened it up to reveal her covered in a small pink blanket, I picked her up and she started smiling at me and do you know what she said?." Erza slowly shook her head then motioned him to continue. "Dada… she called me her father and then something inside me clicked like I just found the answer to all my questions and it was…her." Natsu finished while smiling softly at his daughter.

Erza looked at Natsu cautiously "Natsu what did you do?" she asked slowly.

Natsu without breaking eye contact with his daughter spoke softly and slowly "She's my child now Erza and I will not abandon her for as long as live."

Erza looked at Natsu then spoke softly with a small blush "I think you will make a wonderful father Natsu don't worry." Natsu looked up at her with a shocked expression then regained his carefree one as he started smiling again and proceeded to pick Erza up and swing her around in a hug, she started giggling and asked him to put her down.

"Thank you Erza, Thank you!" Natsu exclaimed. He then looked at her and asked her.

"Would you like to hold her Erza?"

Erza was taken aback but then regained her composure as she took the small bundle from Natsu and began to hold her close to her chest.

She looked down at the child while the locked her amber eyes with her brown ones and leaned into Ezra's chest with a content sigh and began to play with her hair as Erza broke into a truly happy smile.

Then the Baby said the last thing expected

"Mmm Mama"


	3. Chapter 3

"_Mm mama" _

xxxxxxxxxxx

As they stared at the little baby wriggling in her 'mothers' arms due to the impact of the word she departed out of her mouth. Natsu was the first to recover from the shock.

In response she just turned her little head to stare at Natsu's face, with questionable amusement as she started giggling uncontrollably.

"Mama, mama!." She repeated eagerly while pulling and eating the scarlet hair in her possession.

"Ah, thought so hehe." Natsu, giving an awkward laugh while scratching the back of his head.

Erza meanwhile was still processing this information, before staring down at the infants, small pink hair.

"Mama…" Erza repeated slowly and quietly as she let a soft smile grace her face, which pleased the little girl to no ends, as she squealed and buried herself into Erza's chest.

As Natsu smiled at the exchange between the two, A wail pierced the silence as the infant began crying uncontrollably, before Erza could react, Natsu sped over snatched his daughter from the scarlet warrior, who was wearing a hurtful expression, but Natsu sent her a reassuring look saying "_not your fault."_

As Natsu began frantically searching for the problem he saw that the infant could not breathe properly and was trying to get something out. Natsu's instincts took over and he began patting her on the back, who in response let out a small burp.

"Phew, that was a close one, eh Erza?" Natsu said relief clear in his voice, as he looked at Erza who was awestricken.

"Erza, what's wrong?" Natsu said as he started poking her in the forehead with one finger.

"Oh, sorry I was just amazed on how you knew what to do for your daughter it just caught me off guard on how mature you are with her." Erza responded softly. Natsu just gave her a confused look.

"Erza, what do you mean 'your daughter' aren't you her mother?" Natsu asked quizzically. Erza could only sputter at his response.

"I-I-I-I c-can't be her m-m-m-mother because w-w-w-wel-" Erza was trying to explain that she couldn't be a mother because she never remembered what a mothers love was, let alone how to be one, but that all changed when she started melting at the puppy dog eyes Natsu and his daughter were giving her.

"I guess I could try and help be her mother if that's what you need Natsu." Erza responded motioning for the baby to be put into her arms to hold, Natsu happily complied but his face was replaced by a serious look.

"Erza, I'm not asking to be a surrogate mother to her, just a motherly figure, someone to look up to as she grows up into a beautiful woman in the future, also I apologize for implying that you held responsibility for her." Erza could only nod slowly as she was shocked by his mature personality. Natsu then quickly changed into one of his trademark toothy grins.

"Well now that's all in the open, me and princess should get some rest tonight, goodnight Erza." He said cheerfully.

As Natsu turned to open the door he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Erza staring at floor, blushing.

"A-A-Actually could the baby stay with me tonight in m-m-my bed?" Erza asked shuffling her feet.

Natsu smiled, leaned forward and said softly "of course."

Hearing this Erza immediately Ex-quipped into her purple heart kreuz pyjamas and climbed into bed with her little passenger snuggling closer into her chest even deeper. Erza's widened when she saw Natsu taking off his jacket, scarf and sandals and climbing in the opposite side of the bed wrapping his arms around the baby.

"N-N-Natsu what are you doing?" Erza asked while her face was going red from the closeness of Natsu's face. Natsu smirked.

"You don't think that the dragon would the princess unguarded from the knight, do you?" Natsu chuckled while closing his eyes, his arms still wrapped around his daughter. Erza stared at him before smiling.

"I guess not…" Erza then proceeded close her eyes and drifted off to sleep, her arms still wrapped around the baby.

(**Five minutes later)**

"Hey Natsu you still awake." Erza whispered to the sleeping dragon.

"Hmm" Natsu responded not opening his eyes.

"Have you thought of any names yet for your daughter?" Erza asked innocently. Natsu started furrowing his brow before relaxing and answering.

"Well how about…."

Xxxxxxxxxx

**All right that's a wrap next chapter Natsu arrives at the guild and see what everyone's reaction is.**

**Also Please if you have any ideas for names for her please leave them in the reviews.**

**Thanks and see you next chapter.**


End file.
